Role play hell
by Sonic-Addict
Summary: A fantasy RPG story with a Sonic twist. Your home town is attacked, your king killed by a mysterious dark figure. You wake up ready for revenge.
1. The start

Well here it is part one of many parts to come. This is my first attempt at this kind of thing so sorry if it isn't as good as you'd expect it to be.

---

It was a nice warm day, the sun was shining and everyone was happy. Kids were playing, birds were singing and it looked like everything was perfect. Yeah right... Not my story!

It was a dismal day and it was raining, the sky was grey and the small town that housed a small castle was completely covered in rain. They say it rains depending on how the king felt as was his curse. The guard known to all who has shown his bravery and skill on more then on one occasion was standing in front of the castle in the rain doing his duty. He stared up into the sky as water rained down onto him soaking his quills. "The king must really be sad today. I can't blame him though his daughter got slain by an ogre not to long ago." Rain trickled down his cheeks. The guard known as Sonic to those who have witnessed his incredible swordsmanship, speed and skills in battle.

"Sonic, why don't you stand inside? You're going to catch a dreadful cold!" A middle aged woman had come out to offer him something to eat. He turned down the food, "It's my duty. If a monster appears in town and I'm inside someone could get hurt." His belly rumbled so loud everyone in the small town could hear it. "Take the food silly boy." She smiled as the teenage guard ate the food at inhuman speed. "Just remember we're just as volatile as any other life form. Your not some big time hero so there's no need to act like it." The guard smirked as he took out his blade from his back. "I sense trouble get back home, quick."

A figure had just entered town completly soaked and was wearing what looked like a priests robe. The figure looked around and saw Sonic, he approached him. "I have urgent news and must speak with the king immediately!" Sonic dropped the blade to his side but still stood in a battle stance. "The king isn't seeing anyone today so I will have to ask you to leave, come back tomorrow." The hooded figure came a little closer. "If I don't talk to the king this whole town will be destroyed! I come from a town to the north. It was a miracle I escaped. I pushed on all through the night to warn you. Please let me through." Sonic thought for a second. "Ok I'll escort you to him." The figure walked up but Sonic nudged his chest, knocking him back. "If you're lying or try anything --" "Yes I now you'll kill me, whatever. Just hurry up."

The two got inside the castle and all the guards' throats had been cut. Sonic dropped to one of his best friends' side. "Hey wake up, come on you can't be dead what about your wife and those promises you made!" He dropped his head then stood up. "Who ever is responsible will pay for this!" He ran for the stairs then the room started to blur up. "What the hell is this?" Sonic started. "Haven't you ever been in a monster battle before? It's bringing us to the battle field."

(To save me from saying it every time, after each attack they leap back) An iron blob appeared and Sonic was ready to charge. "Let me handle this." The figure shook his head. "That won't --" He charged and cut diagonally across making a metal sound. "What? No damage?" The figure walked forward, removing his cloak. The cloak dropped to the floor reviling a red stranger with dreadlocks. "It's a metal monster, only a strong attack can penetrate it." He hit his Knuckles together and delivered a furious uppercut that K.Od the blob. "You're that guy... Knuckles is it?" He smirked. "That's right." He looked at the guard wearing armor and a silly looking helmet. "Sonic right? Seems our names precede us. But let me ask you one thing, why are you wearing that silly looking armor?" Sonic smirked, "The king wished it, he says it will save my life one day but nothing has yet to strike me!" He removes it and it makes a clang as it hits the ground. He stretches, "Ah much better! I forgot how easy it is to move when you're naked!" Just then another guard came rolling down the stairs with his throat cut as well.

"You're such a distraction..." He dropped his sword and picked up two nearby daggers and attached them to his side. "Sorry my friend but I need these more then you." He said to his dead comrade. They made their way to the second floor where the maids slept, the area went blurry again. "Bring it on!" A Cat attacks. "Oh come on... I'm not fighting a Cat..." The cat jumps on Sonics face and starts scratching. "Ahhhh! Get it off!" He runs around screaming then Knuckles strikes it down. "Got to be careful, not all enemies are as easy as they look." Knuckles warned. "Yeah, yeah..." They pushed on up stairs and reached the kings throne room. "It's just in here." Sonic opened the door to see a dark figure in an assassins outfit holding a knife to the kings' throat.

"I say, let me go." Sonic drew his daggers. "Let him go! Or face the consequences!" The dark figure laughed and focused on Sonic. "If you face me now you'll surely be defeated, I assure you." He cut the kings cheek drawing blood. The king let out a small yelp. He stroked the kings' head evilly."Times running out..." He sliced the kings' throat and blood came gushing out, he fell to his knees and fell forward dead. "Seems my finger slipped what a pity." He sheathed his blade. Sonic ran towards the figure drawing his sword and attempted a slash across his back but the figure simply dodged to the side then knocked him onto his back, dazed he got up shaking from the impact. "You don't give up so easily do you?" The figure kicked the blade from the blue Hedgehogs hand and put his foot down and applied pressure on his neck.

"I swear I'll get revenge." The dark figure laughed. "Yeah well, good luck with that." He kicked the side of his face and knocked him out then turned his attention to the other who was standing there. "You are wise to not interfere, I guess you don't want to get beaten again?" Knuckles clenched his fists and bit his lip. "_I'm sorry my friend but he is far above us, we wouldn't stand a chance." _The figure smirked and waved his hand as he jumped out of the window.

**1 hour later **Sonic awoke in a bed with a plaster on the side of his face and a booming head ache. "Ugh..." He thought for a moment. "The king!" He rushed out of the room and out of the castle and saw everyone stood around an open grave. "No... I couldn't protect him." He slammed his fist into a nearby wall. This got everyone's attention. "Ah your finally awake, took you long enough." Knuckles said. "You try getting hit by that assassin, he hits hard!" The Hedgehog walked past some of the crying village people and looked upon the grave that housed the once great king. "I promise I will get revenge, I will hunt down that fiend and bring back his head I swear."

**The next day** Sonic was getting supplies from a stall outside just near the village main gates. "What're you doing?" Knuckles asked. "What does it look like? I'm going to find that assassin and rip him a new--" The woman behind the counter handed him some bread. "There you go, that'll be 2 silver pieces. Sonic paid the woman and turned to face Knuckles. "So what're you going to do? He burned your town down as well didn't he?" The red soldier looked down. "Yes... I too pledged to bring his head back and impale it upon a spear for all to see." Sonic put his arm around his shoulder. "Let's travel together then! We can find him and beat him together." He nods in agreement and they both leave looking back on the destruction caused.

---

More party members will show as time progresses. For now let them rest and think back on the awful events that unfolded. -Dissapeeres into the night-


	2. A new member

---

The two had set off from Sonics home town and were on the hunt for the assassin that destroyed both their towns, "Let me hold it! I found it so hand it over." Knuckles had defeated a glowing goblin and found a shiny stone. "No way, I dealt the finishing blow so it's rightfully mine. I think I'll sell it in town, no wait! I'll exchange it for--" Knuckles snatched it off him. "You won't be doing anything with that since it's mine, you can have the next one alright?" Sonic grunted lowering his eye lids. "You're only saying that because you now there won't be another one..." Knuckles put the stone in his bag. "Maybe..." He smirked as he saw a new town. "Are you sure you want to follow me in here? I've been to this town a few times it's pretty rough. You might get hurt!" Sonic banged his chest. "No problem, if anyone messes with me I'll--" "It wouldn't be wise to start any kind of trouble here. There's someone that goes by the name boss, he pretty much owns the whole town and if anyone starts trouble you'll have to deal with him." Sonic looked away. "But how am I supposed to protect myself or anyone else if I can't fight?" "You'll find a way now come on I need a drink."

They entered the town pretty easily since there wasn't anyone stood guard at the gates. "That's odd..." As they entered they immediately saw someone getting mugged. The medium sized bear was holding a bag tightly as he got punched to the ground. "Give us the bag and we might think about letting you live." The bear reluctantly let go of the bag and the gang of Wolfs walked off in the opposite direction. Sonic walked over and gave him a helping hand to the fallen bear. "You ok?" The bear took the hand and got to his feet and dusted himself off. "I've had worse, I think they went easy on me today." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Went easy on you? They seemed to really lay into you I'm surprised you aren't unconscious." The bear smirked. "Like I said I've had worse. Boss seems angry today." He studied the new comers. "I haven't seen you guys around before, are you new?" The two nodded. "You best leave right now, the boss is always looking for fresh meat." He looked around then darted into a nearby alleyway.

"Let's go to the pub they do really nice drinks there." Sonic followed him and they entered the pub. It was a small place with only 5 tables with chairs around them and a bar. "I'll have the special mix." Knuckles demanded. "That'll be 6 silver." Knuckles took out the money and handed it to the bar penguin. "6 silver? Seems a little expensive?" Knuckles prodded Sonic. "It's worth every coin my friend, trust me." He chugged down his drink and wiped away the throuth that was around his mouth. "You have to try one." Knuckles ordered another drink. "Here, first ones on the house." Sonic stared at the strange colour and what looked like pieces of something floating in it. "Are you sure it's safe for Hedgehogs? It's fine for you... But possibly deadly for me!" Knuckles laughed. "Just drink it and stop making excuses." Sonic picked the glass up sniffing it then took a little sip. "Hmm, not bad." He took a bigger sip then drank the whole thing. "So?" Sonic looked to knuckles after putting the glass back down. "It was pretty good." Knuckles smiled. "Of course, this place does the best drinks around!"

The barman put his hand behind his head and blushed slightly. "They aren't that great! You're embarrassing me..." Just then a Squirrel came into the bar with two wolfs at his side. Knuckles looked behind him then back around. "Don't look but there's the boss, maybe he won't notice us." Sonic turned his whole body around and stared at the wolf. "Who, that wolf?" He got up. "Hey are you the boss?" He asked the wolf. "No I am!" Sonic looked down at the small animal. "You are? But you're so small!" Knuckles smacked his head. 'Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut...' He got up himself and stood along side his partner. "Long time no see, boss. Please excuse my friend he sometimes acts before thinking." Boss looked up at the Echidna. "I could have you both killed right here and no one would say anything but since you helped me out in the past I'll let you live. For now..." "What's the catch?" Knuckles enquired. Boss smirked. "Nothing big, just go fetch me the jewel of atmos. Think you can handle that?" Knuckles eyes went wide. "You have got to be joking." Bosses face was blank. "Do I look like a joker? Now are you going to do it or do I have to kill you?" Sonic moved his hand to his blade. "Yes we'll do it..." "Excellent, good luck though no ones ever returned alive." He left laughing.

"Come on let's get out of here." Knuckles shook his head. "We have to get him that jewel." "But why? He's gone let's sneak out!" "Trust me you don't want to get in his bad books. He has contacts all over the world he can have you killed/murdered and no one will dare speak of it do you want that?" Sonic shook his head. "Of course not..." "All right then it's settled.. We're heading for the atmos cave after we get some rest." "Do you now where it is?" "Not a clue I only ever heard rumors. Everyone who was lucky enough to find it never came back..." Sonic sat down on a nearby chair. "Great... What now?" "Let's figure this out tomorrow, there's an inn on the other side of town lets go." Sonic followed Knuckles out of the pub and down an alleyway.

"Spare some change?" A small two tailed fox boy asked. Knuckles threw him a few copper pieces and stopped just ahead of him. "What about if we ask around for a guide? Surely someone around here knows where it is." Sonic started. "Even if they did do you think they'd help?" "I would!" Knuckles shook his head. "We're on our own here no one would help trust me." Knuckles carried on for the inn and followed passing the fox boy who was sat against the wall. "Hey mister --" "Sorry kid, no time." He hurried on ignoring the youngster.

**The next day **Sonic awoke in his bed stretching and yawning and headed down stairs to the front desk after noticing Knuckles had already left. "What do you mean 4 gold for the night!?" Knuckles complained to the man behind the desk. "Forget it I aint paying that its robbery!" "What's going on?" Sonic asked. "He's charging us 4 gold for staying here." The man looked at Knuckles. "I'd pay up if I were you or would you like to take this up with the boss?" The man slyly replied. "Hmph... Go on, tell the boss I'm sure he wont mind have a nice day." Knuckles left the man in pure shock. "You're crazy!" He shouted as the two left the inn. The fox boy from before was sat outside fast asleep next to the door holding a piece of paper.

He woke up rubbing his eyes. "You're awake..." The fox started. "What do you want kid? I gave you some money." "I came to help you! Here." He handed knuckles a map on the surrounding area. "I made it myself. If you look there." He moved around to knuckles side. "That's the cave you wanted to find right?" Knuckles covered his nose and coughed a little as the fox really stank. "Yes that's it. How did you find it?" the little kid had a wide smile of delight on his face. "I'm good at making things, maps are my speciality. I don't have anywhere to live so I sell maps to people who pass through here." He looks up with hope in his eyes. "Do you... Want to buy it?" Sonic prodded Knuckles. "We could do with a map... How much is it kid?" "1 gold!" "Seems a little much for a map..." The fox kid takes it back. "Well if you don't want it fine, find the cave yourself." He turns around. Knuckles sighs. "Ok here's 1 gold... It better be a good map." The kid takes the money and hands over the map. "Thanks mister, you won't regret it.

"Hmm so the cave is over in that direction... But we passed that at least twice today there wasn't any cave there!" He looks back at the fox. "There is a cave there I'm telling you the truth." He pleads. "I think he's trying to swindle us." Knuckles prodded Sonic. "Only one way to find out. Let's take him with us and if he is indeed lying we feed him to the wolfs." Tails eyes went wide. "I swear it's there! I've been inside and everything." "We'll see." Knuckles grabbed the kids arm and left town.

---


	3. The atmos cave

**I don't usually ask for people to review but I'd appreciate some feed back on this story. Are you enjoying it? Is it a silly idea? **

---

Sonic and Knuckles had come to their first town and soon after had the biggest badest gang leader around wanting to kill them unless they found an item called the atmos jewel from a nearby cave that no one had ever come back from. They picked up a homeless two tailed fox that new where the cave was and could maybe navigate them through it so they took him along.

Knuckles took a look at the map then at the cliff face where the cave was supposed to be but it wasn't there. "Hmph. Surprise, surprise! See? Nothing here but a cliff face. Now where are those wolfs..." The kid squirmed. "Wait until nightfall it will be there I promise!" "You have got to be kidding me. First you lie to us about there been a cave around here then you want us to wait until night fall? How stupid do you think we are!" "I forgot to tell you that the cave will only show up at night so of course it won't be here now!" He innocently stared up at Knuckles. He sighed. "Ok... We'll wait until nightfall but if it still isn't here you'll be spending the night with the wolfs."

The party rested there until nightfall. "Hey wake up! Let me go!" Tails was tied to a nearby tree. Sonic opened his eyes slightly. "Nightfall already... Time fly's when you're relaxing..." He looked over at the cliff face. "Hmmm that wasn't there before..." There was a cave there now. "Wake up." He nudged his partner with his foot." Knuckles rolled over. "I don't want any..." "Get up!" He kicked him harder and he opened his eyes. "Why'd you---" He immediately saw the cave and looked over at the tied up fox. "Ok so you were telling the truth after all..." He walked over to him and untied the kid. "See? I told you! I'm heading back to town, good luck!" The kid turned around and started walking then saw a pack of wolfs in the distance. "What're you waiting for? Go." Knuckles smirked. The kid gulped and turned around. "You -- You said you needed a guide right? I've been in here before so I can show you the way." "Alright, you can come. So what's your name?" "It's miles ---" He trailed off. "Just call me Tails, everyone calls me that so you can to." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Tails?" "Yeah it's my nickname... Never mind let's just go." He dusted himself off and walked towards the cave.

As the gang entered it was very dark and there wasn't much light. "Have you got a light? I forgot there wasn't much light in this place." Tails put his hand behind his head. Sonic noticed a few bones around the place. "Is it just me or is this place creepy." Knuckles picked up an arm that had rotted away until it was just bone. "This will do..." He took out some old clothes from his bag and wrapped it around the boney arm then lit it. "Ok kid lead on." Sonic blinked. "How did you light that?" "Does it really matter? Come on." Sonic shrugged and followed. As the party made their way through the atmos cave they started to realize why no one came back from this place. The cave was filled with traps of all kinds from pit falls to arrows shooting from various walls.

The cave turned into a blur and they found them selves in front of three Zombies. Tails squealed at the sight the hideous monsters. "What's that!" He hid behind Knuckles. "It's a Zombie. An undead monster that feasts on brains." "So if it eats your brain you become a zombie?" He poked his head out from behind Knuckles. "You aren't going to eat my brain and turn me into a Zombie!" The creature then breathed a poison mist but the mist evaporated before it hit the party. "Stand back, let us handle this." Sonic took out his daggers and sliced down one Zombie cutting off its arms and legs. Knuckles bashed the remaining Zombies into pieces with a then dusted his hands off. "No problem... Hmmm why aren't we returning to the field?" He looked around and saw a Zombie holding Tails in the air trying to eat his brain. Tails was kicking the creatures' chest trying to get out of its grasp. Knuckles ran over and smashed the Zombie into pieces leaving the fox to fall to the ground. The world then went to a blur and they were back in the cave.

Knuckles turned around. "Be more careful next time I don't want your death on my conscious." Tails stood there circling his foot around. "Sorry... I --" "Never mind let's just carry on I think we're getting closer." He charged on forward, Sonic walked in front of Tails and turned around. "Don't worry about it we all make mistakes. If you're in trouble just shout next time you don't have to try and take on these monsters all alone." He smiled and followed Knuckles.

The party came to a room and saw a bright light around the corner. They ran over and around and there it was, the atmos jewel. It was as big as your hand and glowed brightly lighting the whole room. "Wow beautiful!" Tails walked closer as if he was hypnotized by the glow the jewel gave off. Sonic heard a click and he pulled Tails back just before a spike impaled him. "Almost lost you there little guy." Tails blinked and shook his head. "What happened..." "You mindlessly walked towards the jewel and almost got impaled by a spike." Knuckles looked at the jewel for a second and almost turned into a zombie like state of mind. "Don't look directly at the jewel it seems to be giving off some kind of strange aura!" He closed his eyes and took the jewel. "Let's head back."

Tails raised his hand. "Let me!" He clapped his hand together and rubbed them saying various words that made no sense and opened his hands slowly the kitsune was now holding a yellow ball of energy.

Sonic and Knuckles stared. "That's magic!?" They both said at the same time. Tails nodded. "Why so surprised? I'm not totally useless." The spell surrounded the party and before they new it they was outside the cave. Knuckles approached the fox. "So you're not some homeless kid after all? Surely you can't be. That wasn't some novice spell." "I'd rather not talk about it..." "Well we have a long walk back to the town so we have plenty of time. Anything else you have to share?" He roared. Sonic stepped in. "Go easy on him will ya? He's had it rough. Something obviously happened in his life and it's painful to bring up. If we must talk about this let's talk about it tomorrow." Tails smiled. "I have another surprise." He clapped his hands together and this time reveled a blue light and threw it down to the ground. "Hop in." "Why? Is it some kind of gateway to hell?" Knuckles stared at it. "Fine then don't trust me. Have fun walking back with all those wolfs walking around!" Tails jumped in and disappeared. It was getting dark outside and you could hear the sound of wolfs calling out into the night. "Well if the kid jumped in it must be safe." Sonic jumped in. Knuckles grunted. "Forget it. I'm not jumping into that thing." He turned around and started the long walk back to the town.

The next morning Sonic walked out of the inn and breathed the fresh morning air. "Hmmm Knuckles didn't make it back last night, maybe the wolfs got him..." The inn owner walked out with something in his hand. "And stay out! Damn strays!" He kicked Tails out and he landed on his backside in front of Sonic. He held his hand behind his head. "Happens all the time..." Sonic shook his head. "Maybe it wouldn't happen if you showered and cleaned yourself up a little. I now! Let's go to that hot spring town what do you say?" Tails smiled brightly and nodded. "That would be so cool. What's the catch?" Sonic laughed. "No catch you helped us so I'll help you." "What about Knuckles?" Sonic lowered his head. "I think we lost him, he didn't come back last night and I think the wolfs got him..." Just then the front gate of the town flung open and a furious Knuckles came boring in with a wolf biting down on his left arm. "Get off you beast!" He spun around and around trying to get it off then bashed at it's head. The wolf let out a screech and ran back to the wild.

Sonic and Tails ran over to the fallen fighter. "Are you ok, pal?" Sonic put out his hand to help him up. "I'm fine." He said in a flat tone of voice as he stood up ignoring the helping hand. Sonic took back his hand. "We thought you were dead!" "I thought so as well! So there I was walking back and all of a sudden 10 wolfs jump out from nowhere and attack! I managed to shout my battle cry and scare 4 away but then another 6 showed up! I ran and ran then managed to climb up a tree but fell asleep... When I woke up I was in a cave and a bear was about to bite down on my arm but thinking quickly I replaced my arm with a piece of wood and ran from that place. As I almost got back to town those wolfs turned up again and well... that's what happened." He took a deep breath.

"That's quite a story... So why did you choose to walk back?" "I don't like magic much, if you go wrong in casting it awful things can happen that's why." "Whatever..." Tails tugged one of Sonics quills. "So umm... Are we still going? I've never been to a hot spring." Knuckles chuckled. "You said you'd take him to a hot spring? Haven't you forgotten that we're on a mission to track down that assassin?" "Yes I now that!" He hissed. "We can ask for clues there. As far as we now he might have gone there to relax just like we're planning to do. So?" Knuckles grunted. "Fine, let's go..."

---


End file.
